An Extremely Goofy Movie
An Extremely Goofy Movie is an animated Disney film released 29 February 2000 direct to video. It is a sequel to A Goofy Movie, spun off from Goof Troop. Summary Max strives to become the top at his college's X Games. After arriving, Max is met by the reigning champions. Their fraternity leader invites Max to join them but not his friends. Max declines, but the two bet that whoever loses becomes the other's group's towel boy. Meanwhile, Goofy's empty nest syndrome causes him to falter at work. He causes a massive explosion inside the toy factory and is dismissed. The unemployment office says that he needs a college degree to get another job, and since Goofy dropped out of college after three years, he is forced to return to finish his fourth year. He goes to Max's college with his 1970s university clothes. Despite Max's grounding efforts, Goofy interrupts their down times with chores, making Max introduce him to the librarian, Sylvia Marpole. They date that coming Saturday, during which Max makes his father join the Gammas, whom he'd accidentally impressed during Max's practices. Bradley installs a rocket booster on Goofy's skateboard, but Goofy beats Max in the first qualifiers and Max's team barely makes the semi-finals. Max lashes at Goofy to "leave him alone and get his own life" and storms off in anger. A depressed Goofy fails his first round of midterm exams. Back home however, Goofy is inadvertently advised by Pete, and Goofy reconciles with Sylvia, who helps him ace the next terms, but when he quits the team, he is literally thrown out. While returning his pin there, he overhears the group plotting for the final, but Max, still angry with his father, does not listen to his warnings. At the semi-finals, all teams but Max's are eliminated. Just before the final race, P.J. is blasted away, leaving Max and Bobby for disqualification against a replacement. Max calls for Goofy to join, while Bradley is eliminated, but Goofy and Bobby are eliminated as well after accidents. Tank tries winning in Bradley's place, which angers Bradley into making the trio crash into the inflatable X-games logo ship, though they escape the wreckage. And, Max wins by a nose. Goofy congratulates Max for winning the race, but so does Bradley, at whom Goofy glares his anger. Max decides to cancel the bet, but he lets Tank slingshot Bradley into the X Games blimp overhead for double-crossing him. On graduation day, Max gives Goofy his grand-prize trophy as an apology gift for his selfish disownment, and Goofy drives away with Sylvia for their next date. Trivia A number of McDonald's Happy Meal toys based on the film were produced. Soundtrack This film has no musical sequences where the characters sing on-screen. However, a number of songs are used in the soundtrack and have been included in the official album release titled, Disney's An Extremely Goofy Movie Dance Party! # "Future's So Bright I Gotta Wear Shades" – Pat Benatar and Neil Giraldo # "Don't Give Up" – John Avila, Terrence A. Carson, Carmen Carter and Carl Graves # "Nowhere to Run" – John Avila # "Pressure Drop" – The Specials # "Shake Your Groove Thing" – Peaches & Herb # "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" – Carmen Carter and Donnie McClurkin # ESPN X Games Theme 1 and Theme 2 # "C'mon Get Happy!" – The Partridge Family # "Knock on Wood" – Carmen Carter # ESPN X Games Theme 3 # "Right Back Where We Started From" – Cleopatra Cast * Bill Farmer as Goofy * Jason Marsden as Max * Jeff Bennett as Bradley Uppercrust III, Unemployment Lady, Chuck the Sportscaster * Jim Cummings as Pete * Brad Garrett as Tank * Vicki Lewis as Beret Girl in Cafe * Bebe Neuwirth as Sylvia Marpole * Rob Paulsen as P.J. Pete * Pauly Shore as Bobby Zimuruski * Paddi Edwards as Receptionist at Office * Kath Soucie as Co-Ed, Cafe Cashier * Jenna von Oy as Co-Ed * Cree Summer as Co-Ed, Girl at Club Category:Movies Category:Goofy-ness